


Things you said...

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Short drabbles for varrying pairings, based on "Things you said..." prompts (eg: Things you said at 1 PM)Request very welcome, any pairing goes!





	1. ...At 1 PM (Pierre/Charles)

**Author's Note:**

> I found I struggle a little currently to focus on longer fics. I thought this would be a good way to get back in the flow ;)
> 
> Requests very welcome, and let me know what you think!

Pierre turned his head to look at Charles, the Monégasque struggling a little to catch his breath as he cuddled into Pierre’s side. Pierre tried to move away, softly kissing the younger man’s fluffy hair to distract him, but Charles’s grip only tightened. 

“Don’t go.” he yawned. Pierre sighed, bringing him closer.

“You know I have to leave, we can’t risk people finding out.” he whispered, nuzzling Charles’s temple. Charles let out a shaky sigh, rolling onto his stomach and resting his chin on Pierre’s shoulder. 

“What if I don’t want us to be a secret anymore?” he said stubbornly. Pierre brushed his fingers over Charles’s cheek, trailing the man’s sharp cheekbone. 

“I want that too, but you know that isn’t possible right now.” he answered. Charles frowned, pouting slightly. He silently nuzzled his face into the crook of Pierre’s neck. 

“I would do anything to be able to wake up in your arms.” he whispered. Pierre closed his eyes, biting his lip.

“I wish it was possible…” he whispered, but he knew he had to get up, go back to his own hotel room and sleep alone. Charles kissed his nose, giggling slightly until Pierre opened his eyes again.

“Come back to Monaco with me? In the summer break I mean.” Charles said, a soft blush on his cheeks. “We don’t have to worry then, you can just stay over at night.” he continued. Pierre grinned widely. 

“I’d love too.” he whispered, before reluctantly pushing Charles away and getting up. He felt Charles’s eyes on his back as he quickly got dressed, heard the man chuckle as he hopped on one foot to put his socks back on. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” Pierre asked as he knelt on the bed, Charles grinning and hugging him tightly.

“I love you.” Charles whispered, kissing him softly. 

“Love you too.” Pierre answered. “And I wish I could stay with you.” he sighed. Charles nodded.

“One day.” he said. And Pierre knew he meant it.


	2. ...over the phone (Stoffel/Carlos)

Carlos crawled over his bed to grab his phone, the screen lighting up with Stoffel’s name.

“Stoff! Are you okay? I-I have been trying to reach you for hours now, god, I was worried-”

“I’m okay.” Stoffel said, but his voice was shaking. Carlos rolled onto his back on the bed, phone clutched to his ear.

“I really hoped they would-”

“Me too.” Stoffel interrupted tiredly. Carlos bit his lip, closing his eyes as he could hear Stoffel sob softly.

“I could really use a hug right now.” the Belgian whimpered. Carlos almost cried himself as Stoffel’s voice broke again.

“I wish I could... hug you I mean.” Carlos whispered.

“You can actually.” Stoffel said, a breathless laugh following his words. Carlos sat up when there was a knock on his door.

“Stoff, are you..?” 

“Just open the door… please.” Stoffel interrupted. Carlos was on his feet instantly, rushing over the door and pulling it open.

“Hi…” Stoffel whispered softly. Carlos wordlessly held his arms out, the Belgian practically falling into them. 

“I’ve got you.” Carlos whispered, closing the door behind them. Stoffel was sobbing now, tightly clutching on to the Spaniard as Carlos tried gently to kiss the tears of Stoffel’s cheeks. 

“I’ve got you.” Carlos whispered again an hour later, Stoffel fast asleep against his chest. “Te amo.”


	3. ....when you wanted to kiss me (Sergey/Lance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ma Single N Fren ;) <3 *Russianness intesifies*

Lance looked over at his teammate, the Russian calmly sitting next to him in the Canadian’s driver room. 

“Sergey?” he asked. Sergey hummed and turned to look at him. “Wanna hear a good joke?!” Lance continued, an excited grin on his face. The corner of Sergey’s lips twitched up momentarily, before he nodded.

“Sure.” he murmured. Lance sat up a little straighter.

“A sheep, a drum and a snake fall down a cliff…” he said. “Ba-dum-tsss” Sergey seemed confused for a moment, but then gave him a small smile.

“That is pretty funny.” the Russian decided. Lance resisted the urge to pout. He liked Sergey’s small smiles, but he had hoped for a full blown grin, teeth and all, those smiles made him go weak at the knees. 

He suddenly got another idea, waiting for Sergey to be reading some article on his phone before reaching over to poke his fingers into the Russian’s side. Sergey let out a hum, turning to look at Lance curiously.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Lance blushed.

“I’m fine.” he answered, still eying Sergey’s lips intently.

“...Are you trying to make me laugh?” Sergey asked suddenly. Lance huffed and shrugged.

“So what if I am.” he muttered awkwardly. Sergey shuffled a little closer.

“There is one way you could make me smile.” he whispered, a blush high on his cheeks. Lance wasn’t sure what he meant. Sergey chuckled nervously.

“You smile all the time… maybe if you k-kissed me, some of that would rub off on me.” he whispered. Lance was blushing now as well, leaning in slightly. He hesitated, looking into Sergey’s gentle blue eyes for a moment, before closing the gap between them.

Sergey’s lips were soft and warm on his, almost soothing. Neither driver attempted to deepen the kiss, just keeping their mouths together. 

Lance was the one to pull away eventually, keeping close enough to brush their noses together. Sergey’s lips twitched up for a moment, before he averted his eyes briefly.

When he brought his eyes back up at Lance, he was smiling, a broad, true smile. 

It was the most beautiful thing Lance had ever seen.


	4. ...when you were tipsy (Daniel/Nico)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two dorks are perfect for this prompt

Nico intently gazed at the curly haired Aussie on the other side of the room, Daniel seeming oblivious to his stares. Nico was already pleasantly tipsy, and it made his already gorgeous future teammate even more attractive in his eyes. 

He walked over to Daniel, swaying slightly on his feet as he came up behind him. His eyes zoned in on the Aussie’s perky bum, and with a cheeky grin, he reached out to squeeze it gently. 

Daniel let out a sound embarrassingly close to a squeak, turning around. His eyes only widened more when he saw it was Nico behind him. Nico grinned widely, leaning in a but more.

“You’ve got the best bum I’ve ever squeezed.” Nico purred. Daniel seemed confused for a moment, but then he smirked.

“You go around squeezing a lot of bums?” he asked, resting back against the bar. Nico chuckled, pulling up one shoulder in a shrug.

“Occasionally, but only when they look particularly peachy.” he retorted smugly. Daniel rolled his eyes at him, but there was a fond smile on his lips. When Nico wasn’t paying attention, Daniel reached around the German, squeezing his bum. Nico gasped loudly and then pouted at the Aussie.

“I feel betrayed.” he muttered. Daniel rolled his eyes and slung an arm around his shoulders, dragging Nico in so he could kiss his cheek.

“Forgive me.” he said dramatically, placing his hand over his heart. Nico giggled, reaching for Daniel’s beer and taking a swig. 

“You’re forgiven.” Nico purred, leaning in closer. “You’re ass is so peachy, I could never be mad at you.” Daniel winked in answer, grabbing Nico’s hand.

“I’ve been told my ass looks even better when I’m naked.” he whispered. Nico raised an eyebrow. The words, combined with the alcohol, made his cheeks flush slightly.

“I’d like to be the judge of that myself.” he muttered, lips brushing over the shell of Dan’s ear. Daniel’s grin widened even more than his usual 100 Watt one, and Nico momentarily feared his face would split in half.

“My place?” Daniel said, lacing their fingers together. Nico smiled, throwing back the last of both their drinks before squeezing Dan’s hand gently.

“Your bum better not disappoint.” Nico grinned. Daniel huffed out a laugh, leaning into Nico’s side a little more as they headed out of the venue.

“I’m sure you’ll find it’s perfectly peachy”


	5. ...indirectly (Kevin/Marcus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some emotionally constipated Kev because I insulted Ana's nose (MUCHOS SORRY)

Kevin moaned softly as Marcus curled around his back, the Swede still slightly at of breath. Marcus pressed a kiss to his neck, smiling against Kevin’s skin.

“That was good.” he purred. Kevin sighed and turned around in Marcus’s arms, snuggling into the man’s chest as he tangled their bare legs together.

“Very good.’ he muttered contently, tilting his chin up so Marcus could kiss him. Marcus did so, his lips soft and gentle on Kevin’s. 

“Don’t go.” Kevin whispered as Marcus pulled away and sat up. The Swede didn’t seem to hear him, moving away to put his boxers back on. Kevin bit his lip, sitting up and pulling his knees up to his chest. 

“...Are you okay?” Marcus asked worriedly as he pulled his shirt over his head. Kevin blinked and looked away.

“I’m fine.” he said, his voice hoarser than he had hoped. Marcus kneeled on the bed, pulling the Dane against his chest.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked. Kevin shook his head.

“You didn’t. I really am fine.” he huffed. Marcus sighed, giving him a soft look. He leaned in for another kiss, Kevin shakily breathing out as their lips touched.

“Stay.” Kevin whispered against Marcus’s mouth. Marcus pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

“But what about the whole ‘never stay over, we’re not dating’ rule?” he muttered. “I thought this was just a casual thing.” 

Kevin blushed, closing his eyes. His fingers had unconsciously curled around Marcus’s wrist and he tugged the Swede’s hand up, pressing a kiss to the inside of his palm.

“Marcus I lo…” the words got stuck in his throat. “Don’t go.” he eventually choked out. Marcus’s eyes widened slightly, and he quickly gathered Kevin in his arms as the Dane’s bottom lip trembled.

“Sshh, darling.” Marcus soothed. “I’ll stay. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have pushed you like that.” he laid down on his side, Kevin opposite him. The Dane still refused to make eye contact, but cuddled closer.

“I can’t say it.” he whispered. “But… you’re not just something casual to me.” he peeked up at Marcus through his lashes. Marcus grinned, cradling Kevin’s face between his hands and bringing him into another tender kiss.

“I love you too.”


	6. ...that I wasn't meant to hear (Charles/Kevin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this pairing has the potential to be my new favorite :3

Kevin yawned sleepily as he walked into the living room, smiling softly as he saw Charles curled on the sofa, back turned to Kevin as he talked to someone on the phone.

“...I’m really nervous.” Charles sighed, before listening to whoever was speaking on the other side. 

“I don’t think he will. I hid the ring in my nightstand, he’ll never look there.” Charles said. Kevin drew in a sharp breath, stumbling back. He bumped into the dresser behind him, alerting Charles of his presence.

“Kevin? How long…” the Monégasque stuttered, standing up and moving around the sofa. Kevin swallowed thickly.

“Long enough.” he answered hoarsely. He stayed still as Charles bit his lip and then hugged him hesitantly, the Monegasque’s head resting on his shoulder.

“It was a stupid idea, forget about it.” Charles quickly said. “I’m bringing the ring back tomorrow.” he pulled away, refusing to make eye contact with Kevin as he shuffled away. Kevin took his wrist, pulling his boyfriend back.

“Wait…” he said breathlessly. He reached out to brush his fingers over Charles’s cheek with a nervous smile. “I… you deserve someone better than me.” he whispered sadly. Charles blinked.

“I love you, and you’re all I need, or want.” he answered firmly, nuzzling into the Dane’s palm. Kevin pulled him closer, kissing him tenderly. He took in a shaky breath as he pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

“Ask me then.” he whispered, hand trembling against Charles’s cheek. Charles clasped his hand over the Dane’s, and softly kissed Kevin’s nose to settle his nerves a little.

“Kevin, I love you so much, and even though you can be grumpy at times, you are always so kind and patient with me. I don’t care others don’t understand we belong together, I never want to be without you again” Charles whispered, voice shaking. “Will you marry me?” Kevin nodded, tears filling his eyes.

“Yes, yes I will, you dork.” he whispered, smashing their lips together. Charles smiled against his lips, squeaking as Kevin lifted him up but instantly wrapping his legs around the Dane’s waist.

Kevin carried him into the bedroom, the two of them falling onto the bed in a mess of limbs. Kevin reached for Charles’s nightstand, blindly feeling around until he pulled out a small velvet box. 

Charles straddled his lap, sticking out his tongue at him before huffing and grabbing the box. Kevin grinned widely as Charles slid the silver band onto his finger, eagerly pulling Charles close again.

“I love you.” Kevin whispered between soft, lazy kisses. “And I can’t wait to marry you.”


End file.
